


Urie is complicated, the Kuroiwas are not

by HannaVictoria



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cameo, Gen, Ghouls, It's mostly just these two goobers talking - Freeform, Quinx, These boys are entirely to much, change of species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: I made a weird thing! This story is based off the fact that the Kuroiwas are comically indestructible & can shrug off literally everything. Everything? Yes, apparently.There are also entirely too pure for this world and free of the veil of his bias' trying to even deal with that level of Earnestness. Urie literally cannot even.
Kudos: 2





	Urie is complicated, the Kuroiwas are not

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the idea that the people turning into ghouls during the Dragon incident was *not* temporary. Nor was it curable (unlike the ROS).

He didn’t… He… it was complicated.

He spent so damn long hating Kuroiwa Sr. & Jr. and now he just didn’t know how to feel about them. So he just acted professional and shelved it.

Not like Iwaccho would be back any time soon. Turns out he need some recoup time after being stabbed clean through the fucking neck.

‘Damn indestructible bastard.’ And his son really was no different, so when he spied Takeomi looking ill he decided to make sure it was actually fighting off a bug and not a lethal poison or something.

“Hey, you’re actually looking sick.” And of course he tried to wave him off as politely as he could, “I’ve just been having stomach problems lately.”

“Maybe it’s something you ate?” Takeomi turned to him with his usual expression and with absolute sincerity said “That’s impossible. I haven’t eaten a thing Yoriko didn’t make me in weeks.”

‘So does that mean he was eating some backlog of leftovers and increasingly stale bread while she was in jail?’ “Wait, so how long has this been going on?”

“About two and a half, maybe three weeks.” That was something he supposed, “Anything else?”

Takeomi thought, “I had a bit of a cough before this and I overslept pretty bad just before the stomach aches started.”

Honestly that could be literally anything, or… “Wait, you overslept around the time we were fighting the Dragon?” Kuroiwa nodded.

“You want to probably waste an hour on a wild and unlikely scenario?” and without missing a beat the guy gave the slightest of smiles “…Well now I’m kind of intrigued.”

So long story short, Urie just shoved him through one of the old ghoul detectors. The extra hour was needed because it took that long to find and re-enable one of them.

So they’d gone to a secluded part of the building, for privacy reasons. And then Takeomi booted the thing up and plugged it in. Him personally so if this wasn’t a waste of time, he’d know for sure Urie wasn’t playing a mean prank.

He kind of hoped he was wrong, since his marriage while strong was founded on his wife’s amazing cooking.

“So why didn’t you go to a doctor if you’ve been sick for weeks. Seriously, you look pretty sick.”

“I don’t like doctors.” Was all he offered. So they were sitting in this disused part of the building and Kuroiwa was looking for something on his phone.

“This one.” Just by looking at it Urie knew that was something any human would love to eat, ‘Today is really making me miss human food.’

“What about it.” Takeomi just kind of blinked, “This was when things started tasting kind of odd.”

‘…Kind of odd?’ It did occur to him that the actual flavor was likely only a fraction of the experience when there was both the aspects of professional baker/cook and also newlywed wife in the mix. Things like presentation, and more to the point a whole lot of very gooey love.

And of course the guy who could tank most ghouls could digest what as of a few weeks ago he was never meant to.

Urie dialed, “I’m gonna call Yonebayashi.” And only now did Takeomi begin to look a bit nervous.

“Hey. (So, stupid question) Remember the Dragon’s miasma?” there was a pause then an incredulous “Did you call just to be stupid into the phone?”

“Yeah, sorry. Just wondering if you’d considered adding Yoriko Kuroiwa to Project Pallet?” Saiko squeeed into the phone, “That’s great idea! What better way to capture the human experience than including a chef that actually captured a heart with her cooking.”

“Yeah, maybe you can finally learn to cook.” She threw something back at him but he was already hanging up.

“Project Pallet?” Takeomi asked.

“Uh-huh. Yonebayashi’s been anxious ever since she learned I’d lost the ability to eat “normally” before I’d actually managed to frame out.” Takeomi blinked, very few people had known that so it likely surprised him to hear.

But it was kind of hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling. Besides the fact it included the maximum amount of earnestness and sincerity.

“So given she values things like the taste of good food more than anything. Saiko’s been trying to use the ability to eat both diets to try and recreate human cooking in a way ghouls can enjoy.”

Takeomi Kuroiwa looked him straight in the eye, “You’re a good friend, Urie.”

**Author's Note:**

> To make this entirely clear, Takeomi soaked the presumed agony and radical changes of transpeciation the same way he would a punch. And having no context for what was going on, kind of shrugged it off once it blew over.
> 
> Then there was the food, and for obvious reasons he assumed it had to be him. He wasn't wrong??


End file.
